


Jealous Fruit

by RinNightroad



Category: MODAOZUSHI, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightroad/pseuds/RinNightroad
Summary: Hanguang Jun is feeling a little jealous after Wei Ying receives some fruit as a gift.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji/Wei Ying, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301





	Jealous Fruit

“Ah! Lan Zhan not so fast.”

It had been another typical night of hunting around Caiyi town. Why monsters and other demonic entities chose to appear so close to a major sect was something no one would ever figure out. One would think that they would want to wreck havoc somewhere further away, but alsa, there they were, practically outside of Gusu’s front gate. It was good training for the juniors, something Wei Wuxian insisted on overseeing all the time with Hanguang Jun . The hunt had gone well, the demonic forces eradicated with the usual Gusu-precision, to the pleasure of the townsfolk.

In fact, one young maiden had given Wei Wuxian some fruit as thanks. He had cheerfully snacked on the goods as they ascended back up to the Cloud Recesses, completely unconcerned about Lan Wangji’s tight expression. He figured that one of the juniors had not been up to snuff, and that had rubbed Wangji the wrong way. Wouldn’t be the first time it had happened nor would it be the last.

Upon returning to their room, Wei Ying quickly learned that he should have been concerned.

He had hardly set the basket down before Wangji had him pinned against the wall, claiming his mouth with a forceful kiss. “Hey-!” He tried to push to push Wangji away from him, but the other wouldn’t budge. He raised a hand to block the kiss. “What’s wrong with you?”

Lan Wangji didn’t respond, instead looked away and took a step back. 

“Eh?” Wei Wuxian noticed he was looking at the basket of fruit. “Ah, Lan Zhan, are you jealous?” A small smirk crept onto his face. Is that what this is all about?

Lan Wangji still wouldn’t look at him, but he would see that Wangji’s ears were bright red.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Wei Wuxian ducked around him and snagged another piece of fruit out of the basket, taking a bite as he went to sit on their bed, kicking off his boots. “This fruit is delicious, don’t you want some?” He loved baiting Wangji, it was always worth it.

“I don’t want the fruit...” Wangji now looked very bothered, and it wasn’t just from jealousy. He took a hesitant step towards Wei Ying, as if he were trying to hold something back.

“Hmm, then what do you want?” Wei Wuxian batted his eyes at him, reclining on the bed as he bit into the fruit.

The fruit fell to the floor, and Wei Ying suddenly found that he couldn’t move, for a great weight had descended upon him. 'Sometimes Lan Zhan is just too easy,' he thought.

“Lan Zhan, get off me!” He twisted and turned beneath him, but was unable to free himself. His hands were soon bound by a familiar white ribbon. This was going to be good.

“Wei Ying,” Wangji breathed, his voice husky. His hands opened the upper portion of Wei Ying’s robes, exposing his chest. Even though this body was not the one Wei Ying had been born to, Wangji loved it all the same. Wei Ying was Wei Ying, no matter what he looked like, and that was all that mattered.

He buried his face in Wei Ying’s neck, kissing his soft skin. One hand held Wei Ying’s bound wrists in place, for he was trying to wriggle free again, while the other caressed his chest. “Be still,” he murmured.

“How can I be still when you are teasing me like this? Let me go!”

Wangji silenced him with another kiss. His roaming hand dipped down between Wei Ying’s legs, rubbing him through fabric. He felt Wei Ying’s body relax, and the protesting grew feebler.

He made quick work of their underclothes, exposing their growing erections, and more importantly, Wei Ying’s hidden entrance. Gripping Wei Ying’s hips, he flipped him over and pulled his ass up, ignoring the other’s non-stop complaints. He knew Wei Ying wasn’t being serious, that this was all for show. That’s just the kind of person he was.

He reached for the pot on the stand beside the bed, dipping his fingers into the mixture, coating them. One long elegant finger pressed against Wei Ying’s puckering hole, the slippery coating allowing it to slip easily inside. He nearly pulled it out and pressed his throbbing erection in instead, for Wei Ying’s soft moan was a powerful stimulant. Hanguang Jun would restrain himself for now.

Lan Zhan’s fingers were pleasurable, he wouldn’t deny that, but he wanted more. His swollen member was wanting some attention too. “Lan Zhan... you don’t need to do that,” he panted, “I’m still good from the other night.” Wei Ying suddenly felt very empty. He tried to look back at Wangji, but a hand held his head down. “Lan-Lan Zhan?” He knew what was coming next, and the anticipation was killing him. 

Wangji gazed down at Wei Ying, but didn’t move to enter him yet. If Wei Ying was going to mess with him, then he would have his revenge.

“Lan Zhan, it’s getting cold, you should do something about that.”

He ignored Wei Ying’s pleas, though he found it very difficult to do so. Each one hammered away at his resolv, he wanted nothing more than to plunge deep inside him. But no, he would wait, and so would Wei Ying.

Wei Ying tried waggling his butt entincingly, but still, the heat he craved did not come to him. “Lan Zhan, you’re being unfair!” The hand on his head loosened its hold, pulling him up just enough so Wangji could lean down over him and nibble his ear.

“Ahn, quit playing!”

“Mhn.” He reached around and stroked Wei Ying’s member, his own pressed against his backside.

“L-lan Zhan... please...” So close, yet so far. His ass brushed against the hot cock as he thrust into Wangji’s hand.

Hanguang Jun couldn’t take it anymore, and he’d played with Wei Ying long enough. He let go of Wei Ying’s member and slicked up his own with the mixture from the pot. Holding Wei Ying’s head down again, he pressed inside, not being too gentle.

Wei Ying moaned into the sheets, his body readily accepting the pulsing organ sliding into it. Wangji always seemed to fit perfectly. His member stretched and rubbed all the right places. Wei Ying barely had the chance to take a breath before Lan Zhan was thrusting in and out of him. “Ah! Lan Zhan, not so fast!”

Wangji didn’t listen to him. He’d been holding back for so long, and Wei Ying’s pleasured sounds were driving him mad. “Wei Ying...” he panted.

Their bodies moved together, Wei Ying pushing back as Wangji thrust forward. The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.

“Lan Zhan, I’m going to-” A loud moan of pleasure cut him off as Wangji’s member hit that sweet spot deep inside him. 

Wangji thrust in deep and hard again, causing his love to gasp and moan. A hand returned to Wei YIng’s member, stroking it.

Wei Ying’s body tensed up as he was pushed over the edge. He let out a loud cry of pleasure, body clamped tight around Wangji as he suddenly found himself flying amongst the stars. He hardly registered Wangji filling him with his seed, as his own spewed forth. He collapsed, supported only by Lan Zhan. 

Wangji groaned, Wei Ying suddenly getting tight around him. He gave a final thrust and let the building fires rip through his body. It took a few heartbeats for him to return to himself. He pulled out and lay on top of Wei Ying, ignoring their sweat and disheveled robes. He buried his face in his neck again, this time just resting. Wei Ying made some feeble sound under him, but he ignored it. They lay together like that for a while, panting.  


Eventually, “Wei Ying?”

He received a grunt in response.

“How many pieces of the fruit did you eat?”

“Mmm four? Maybe five?” was the lazy reply.

“Mhn, then we are not done yet.”

”Eh!?”


End file.
